A Lost Love
by Harmonybliss
Summary: After a battle with a demon, Kagome falls unconscious and awakes days later to finds all of her memories of the past year gone! Now Kagome doesn't have the same closeness with Inuyasha, nor does she realize what their relationship was truly like. Will Kagome reunite with Inuyasha and rekindle her feelings for him, or is their connection gone forever?


**A Lost Love**

Chapter one.

* * *

><p>I shuffled my eyes open. Everything was a foggy blur. My head felt like it had been knocked with a club. My legs felt numb, and my body felt heavy; almost like having your foot fall asleep. I rested as my head dully ached. I tried to blink the nausea away and I breathed in deeply. I felt confused. What was going on? Where was I? My thoughts felt blurred, like I was drifting off to a hazy sleep. It was only then that my head woke up. My body lifted into reality, though the pain was still there. Everything was still black; a dizzy aura danced around my body. I summoned my nerves and found the tips of my fingers. I fought the ache around my body, slightly bending my finger tips. It was like a hold was stopping my movement. I could feel a light coat of warmth over me. I lay as I tried to put things together. I felt overwhelmed. I felt my school uniform scattered on my body, folding and creasing in a stilled mess. A wave of dizziness flooded me, and a throb pulsed through my head. I felt my body weakening, and my head submitting to the darkness.<p>

I saw the golden, brown planks of wood on Kaede's hut. I took in that I was lying on the floor, my hands at my side. I was on top of a bamboo rod 'bed', at least from what I could feel. The low roof was made of yellow straw and moss. I became conscious of the dull image that I was receiving. The animal pelt being used as a door of the hut was lightly lifting. I felt the cool spring air blow against my cheeks. I recognised my body, and I felt hot. I saw a golden-red blanket covering my body. I weakly turned my head to the right to see Kaede's back facing me.

She was sitting and bent over, focusing her gentle hands on something in front of her. Her white gown was twirled on the floor. I turned my head a bit to the left so I was looking forward up at the ceiling again. With another creak I rolled my head to the left. From the sides of the pelt door, I could see bright, green grass blowing, and the clear blue sky high above. I smiled, and my head felt clear.

I slowly and gently moved my head to the right. My lips opened to speak, but drifted closed. I slid my head in the middle again; what was I supposed to say?

". . .K-. . .Kaede? . ." I began to speak, my voice coming out as a quiet croak. I then realized how dry my voice was; my throat and neck felt sullen. "Kaede" I whispered again, a little louder this time, my voice swaying. My head felt chilled and I inferred there to be a warm cloth against my forehead. A drop of sweat fell down my head, and I tried to move my hand.

Kaede paused, the crinkling of her work stopped, and her body seized moving. She suddenly turned around. Her eyes were wide and they showed a hint of disbelief which confused me.

"Kagome!" She said in the calming, older voice I've always known. With a slight rasp she turned to get up, and glided down. Kaede bent beside me, her comforting smile growing. I weakly smiled as I felt my cheeks go red.

"Hnn," She said with a relaxed and relieved voice, "Kagome, are ye well?" I think she almost meant it as a question, or maybe she was just trying to convince herself. I looked at her face.

"Wha-" My voice creaked, "What happened?" My eyes were a little closed and my hair was scattered on my forehead.

"Oh, . . Kagome" She sighed and closed her eyes. She slowly looked downwards, reaching for my hand, taking it with care; slightly caressing it with two fingers.

"Kagome," She looked up with her eyes, "Yee and Inuyasha, and the others were on mission to kill a demon. Ye and the others found the beast. Inuyasha attacked it, and after falling back, it fought back. In the battle, ye stumbled and crashed upon stone, Kagome. Ye stopped moved and went unconscious.

I looked at Kaede. Hearing this wasn't so much of a shock, but just had a blow to head feeling. Where were the others? How long was I out? Where was Inuyasha? A pang of uselessness pulsed through my chest.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I said with a weak voice.

Kaede looked at me, "ahh, Inuyasha, He hasn't left the village since ye went unconscious. He only started leaving the hut two nights ago." Inuyasha . . .

I shuffled and started to get up. I got the rest of my energy to support myself and I used my elbows to push me up. The blankets clung to my body with heat, and the cool air touched my back. My hair fell back and I supported my head with my hands. Suddenly I stumbled back- "Kagome!"

"I'm fine" I said with a stronger, yet still weak voice. I pulled the blanket down and I leaned forward. I found my hands and slowly stood up.

"Kagome! Are ye okay? Ye still aren't well. Ye must stay in bed." Kaede rushed to my side and helped me stand. Her hands were up, ready to catch me if I fell. "Ye shouldn't be standing Kagome. Ye only just woke up." She said with an ushering voice.

I spoke with regained strength, "No, I want to see Inuyasha."


End file.
